icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Conacher
Canadian | birth_date = December 20, 1909 | birth_place = Toronto, ON, Canada | death_date = | death_place = Toronto, ON, Canada | career_start = 1929 | career_end = 1941 }} Charles William "Charlie" Conacher (b. December 20, 1909 in Toronto, Ontario - December 30, 1967) was a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who played for the Toronto Maple Leafs, New York Americans, and Detroit Red Wings in the National Hockey League. Anchoring the Kid Line with Harvey "Busher" Jackson and Joe Primeau, Charlie was a member of the Maple Leafs teams of the 1930s that won one Stanley Cup and finished runner-up six times. An early power forward, Conacher was nicknamed "The Big Bomber," for his size, powerful shot and goal scoring. He led the NHL five times in goals, and twice led in overall scoring. Charlie was a brother of Hall of Famers Lionel Conacher and Roy Conacher. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1961 and, later, to Canada's Sports Hall of Fame in 1975. In 1998, he was ranked number 36 on the List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News. Charlie Conacher died in 1967 and was buried in the Mount Pleasant Cemetery of Toronto. Records and Achievements * He led the NHL in Goals 5 times in his career- a feat matched only by Maurice Richard, Bobby Hull, Phil Esposito and Wayne Gretzky. * Retired as the Toronto Maple Leafs all time leading goal scorer with 200 goals * Scored 200 goals in fewer games than any Maple Leaf in history (315 GP). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 100 goals (23 years, 323 days old) until he was surpassed by Busher Jackson (23 years, 15 days old). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 200 goals (27 years, 364 days old) until he was surpassed by Maurice Richard (27 years, 164 days old). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 100 points (22 years, 30 days old) until he was surpassed by Busher Jackson (21 years, 60 days old). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 200 points (24 years, 73 days old) until he was surpassed by Busher Jackson (23 years, 326 days old). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 300 points (26 years, 92 days old) until he was surpassed by Ted Kennedy (24 years, 310 days old). Gallery 1947_Chicago.jpg|Conacher coaching the Hawks in 1947. Video Arguably the most interesting NHL video of the 1930's. 1933 Stanley Cup Finals Game 4 highlights of all periods of play including the Cup winning goal by Bill Cook in overtime. Foster Hewitt provides the play-by-play and interviews Conn Smythe, Dick Irvin, Busher Jackson, Charlie Conacher, King Clancy and Red Horner in the dressing room during the first intermission. Horner played with a broken right hand and shows Hewitt his cast and how he was able to grip his stick. Hewitt then interviews the Rangers in their dressing room in the second intermission. 1933 Stanley Cup Final , Toronto Maple Leafs - New York Rangers 4 game Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:New York Americans players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Oshawa Generals coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1909 Category:Dead in 1967 Category:Retired in 1941